This Lead Me To Break
by NekoKeira-chan
Summary: How did Midorikawa Ryuuji end up in the Sun Garden orphanage? What happened before his time there? A more in-depth sort of story of MY version of Ryuuji's childhood tragedy. One-Shot C: Inspired by Twin Star's review on my last story :D


**This Lead Me To Break**

Koyouri: So, this baka decided to leave me out of her last story. :K Don't worry, I made sure to deliver her well deserved punishment. MUAHAHAHA. :D

Keira: I have a bruise to prove it -.- Anyway, this is basically a more in-depth background story of Ryuuji C: I didn't touch much on it in my last one shot and Twin Star's review made me want to write this :D

Koyouri: She actually wrote this on the bus :P Got a massive headache too xD

Keira: -.- Be quiet, Koyouri.

Koyouri: :P Keira does not own Inazuma Eleven or its characters! They belong to Level-5 C: All she owns is her plot :D

* * *

_The seasons are changing once again. Soon it will be spring and my nightmares will come back to haunt me. I wish there was some way to go back to the way things were. They weren't perfect, but I can handle that. I can handle imperfection in place of devastation._

"Ryuu-kun, fetch the water please." Mama called out from the music room. Big brother was playing his concert piece, which he is set to perform tomorrow night.

"Yes, mama." I reply.

With the pitcher and glasses in hand, I walked through the double doors and was immediately engulfed by the beautiful music. My brother played so wonderfully that it put me in a trance. As a matter of fact, I was so mesmerized that I almost dropped the pitcher.

"Be careful, Ryuuji." My papa's stern voice boomed through the house as my brother halted the music.

Ashamed, I bow my head down. "I'm sorry, papa."

He then proceeded to praise my older brother for the excellent display.

_It was only us four. My grandparents from both sides of my family had long gone and I have no cousins, aunts or uncles to speak of. It really was just us. If I lost them, I would be all alone._

_And that was exactly what happened._

I had just arrived home from school and found something very strange. Music from the grand piano usually filled the air once I arrived home. Since my brother was home schooled, he could play till his heart's content.

Today, though, I heard nothing but a deafening silence. I began to panic and call out each of my family members. Softly at first, I was too scared to find my voice. When there was no answer, I yelled louder. My calls turned into screams but to no avail. I try once more.

"MAMA!"

No answer.

"PAPA!"

Still nothing.

I took one deep breath. "BIG BROTHER!"

I was only greeted by silence.

I tried to come myself down and pretend that they had left early for my brother's piano recital. Except, my brain insisted in reminding me that it was on three o'clock in the afternoon and he wasn't needed at the venue till six.

I decided to see if his sheet music was still in the music room. If it wasn't, then they must have left early. And I pray to all things good that that was the case.

_Papa was a great asset in one of Japan's top companies, therefore, earning him ridiculous amounts of money._

_Being aristocrats, my family was often prone to kidnaps and robberies. No one ever said anything about assassination so I had no idea what I was in for._

Blood.

Each direction I turned to, a dark red substance was splattered everywhere. The smell was disgusting and it made me want to gag. I never thought this much blood ran through one human. Then it hit me, it wasn't ONE human… it was three.

I grew hysterical as I began noticing the features my family alone possesses. I can see my papa is wearing his favorite shoes that he only wore to my brother's recitals, my mama's lavish brown hair now stained with red and my brother's perfect hands now swollen and bruised. My brother treasured his hands above all things in this world, to see them in this state is unfathomable.

I didn't know what to do. I was alone. All alone. Where do I go now?

So, I did the only thing I could process at that moment. I ran.

_The loneliness I felt then was not something that could be described with words. I just wished that it were nothing but a nightmare, that I would wake up any moment now. But reality never came, because I was living in it._

_I was a little kid. I was lost and had nowhere to go. I thought that was it. I thought I was going to die._

After a while of running, I found myself in a secluded part of town. I don't even remember this place. My parents must have never taken me here before.

The truth was finally beginning to sink in. I had lost my parents. I had lost my brother. I had no family. Not that they were much of a family to begin with, but they were everything I had. Now… I have no one.

I start to cry while I try to find shelter. It began raining but I didn't care. All I cared about now was the loneliness that was threatening to take over my mind. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to have nothing to live for.

I sat down in a little alleyway. It was small enough that the streetlights kept it lit. Not too brightly, but it wasn't pitch black.

I kept sobbing until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to find a woman who looked as if she could be my mother, maybe a little younger. She bent down to my level and patted my shoulder, "Are you alright, little boy?"

Her voice was nice and sweet. "Where are your parents?"

I flinched. She seemed to notice and opted to try a different question. "Where do you live?"

I didn't say anything. So, she decided to keep throwing questions my way. Things like: "Do you have a place to stay?" "Are you cold?" "Do you want to eat?" I remained quiet though. I didn't feel like talking.

Sensing that she's not gonna get anything out of me anytime soon, she grabbed my hand. The lady pulled me up and took me to her car. I didn't mind. After all, where else was I meant to go?

The lady, Kira she said her name was, was driving me to some place called Sun Garden. She explained that since she doesn't know where I live, and I'm not talking, that I could stay there until she finds out the needed information.

A few minutes later, I'm in front of this huge crowd of kids in a big room filled with toys and colorful decorations. They're all happy and having fun. They're lucky. I don't know how I could ever be happy again after what happened.

Kira introduced me but no one moved to say hi or anything. This one red-haired kid came up though, he told me his name was Hiroto. He smiled and extended his hand.

I could tell that he's been through a lot too, but he's happy. Maybe I could be happy again, someday. Until then, I think I'm content being broken. It'll give me a chance to find a new way to live my life. A better life.

"_Ryuuji."_

_I turn to find Hiroto standing next to me with a soccer ball wedged between his side and his arm. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted._

"_Yeah, sure. Soccer sounds great right now." I smile and we race outside to the rest of my family._

_Yeah, I think I can start gluing the pieces back together again._

* * *

Keira: LOL. Kira sounds like a pedophile xD "The lady pulled me up and took me to her car."

Koyouri: I admit, that was funny xD

Keira: I didn't mean for it to sound pedo-ish. I just started typing and BOOM. Pedo Kira ;D Also, like, maybe half-way through the story, I just kept going on from what was in my brain because I literally didn't know how to end this xD It's probably horrible and when I read it tomorrow morning, I'll regret it and take it down D:

Koyouri: Constructive criticism is very well appreciated ^^ Go ahead, ask them.

Keira: Alright. So, you guys know how Hiroto's supposed to be like a replacement for the original Hiroto? Was his name always Hiroto or did the father change it? xD I never really thought about it until this story xD

Koyouri: Tell us what you think in the reviews! :D Thank you for reading~ Bye! C:


End file.
